Mute Love
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: Bella flies 2Forks after a horrible accident. She is attacked and taken 2 da hospital where she meets the handsome, caring, and wonderful Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She is in a unconscious while Carlisle treats and becomes bound to her. C inside 2full summery
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: <strong>Alright so this is my 7th story and it feels so great to say that I have now finished four of my stories. I am currently working on my other two stories and this new one. Please check out **Unwritten**, **Rolling Love**, **Street Racing**, **Cats Love Bats**, **Meals-On-Wheels**, and **Doctor's Psychologist**.

Unlike my other stories I have no idea where this one is headed. I began writing one day and every now and then I add to it. For now the same updating rules will apply, 10 reviews=an update. Later this may change.

**Check out my new POLL!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Summary: (Chapter 1 Below) <strong>

Bella flies to Forks after a horrible accident. She is attacked and taken to the hospital where she meets the handsome, caring, and wonderful Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She is in a unconscious while Carlisle treats and becomes bound to her. When she wakes up he tries to help her find her family. What happens when her wrists are broken and she can't communicate? This is the story of how Carlisle falls in love with Bella while never hearing her speak.

Cullens Vampires, Bella human, no wolves.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arrival <strong>

**BPOV**

I got off the plain and went to get my bags. I walked out of the airport hoping to get a cab for the three almost four hour drive from Seattle to Forks.

I hailed a cab and wrote down _Forks, Washington Police Department _on a piece of paper and handed it to the cabbie. He looked a little creepy but I was probably being paranoid.

He looked at the paper nodded and started driving.

I sat patiently waiting for what was to come. All I knew about my father was that he didn't know much about me because Renee had kept him out of the loop. I know he wanted to a part of the picture but Renee kept him out. I know he had a picture of me that Renee had given to a lawyer to deliver to him, but that was all.

I know his name is Charlie and I have a picture he sent to me. I look a little like him.

As we passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign the cabbie took an exit that lead to a rest stop.

I tapped him on the shoulder but he brushed me off.

What was going on?

He pulled into one of the last parking spots and locked the doors. I starred wide eyed as he opened his door and opened the back passenger's side door, my door, and got in. he pushed my back. I pulled back and tried to open the door. I banged on the window but there was no one around. It was around five in the morning. No one was even on the highway.

I started crying knowing what was about to happen as he pulled me roughly under him with my face pressed into the seat. He started touching my body, ripping of my clothes and rubbing against me. I cried like there was no tomorrow.

I did not want to lose my virginity until I found the one, now a stranger was going to take it from me.

I heard him taking of his clothes, and then his skin was on me. I struggled trying to get him off of me. He hit my head, but I continued to struggle hitting the window harder. He put his hands around my neck choking me then he pushed into me…and all went black.

**CPOV **

I came into work early going down to the emergency room where a patient had just been brought in from an ambulance. A hiker had stopped at the rest stop entering Forks and found a girl naked and battered with bags of luggage lying next to her, but no I.D. or purse; he called the ambulance, which brought her here.

I called a nurse over and did a rape kit. The poor girl was unconscious still.

I tended to her wounds and the nurse cleaned the rest of her body. She had two broken ribs, and hand prints on her neck, her wrists were broken, and she had a nasty cut on her head. I took pictures of the hand prints and gave them to the nurse. We took the picture and the rape kit to storage, we had to get her consent to run the kit and if she pressed charges she would need the pictures and x-rays.

I returned to her room after my shift.

I finally took the time to really look at her. She looked about four feet eleven inches tall. A petite body, with all the features of a woman.

Who was she? She was beautiful, even under the bruising. She smelled wonderfully too. But it was more than her looks, I felt…protective of her. Not to mention I was furious that she had been hurt.

I wish….

I wish I could have stopped this from happening to her.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Please Review!<strong>

**10 reviews = update in 1 week.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Check out my new poll!<strong>

**Also I don't mind getting flame reviews but if anyone has read this far and decided to leave something just plain rude than please don't leave anything at all. I value my time and the time of others so if you don't like my story or writing then don't waste your time and mine by leaving a rude review. **

**Also a few people have let me know that I use a lot of slang on my summary. I know and I usually hate doing this but I want people to know WHAT they are going to read before they decide to use their time to read my story.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

I called a nurse over and did a rape kit. The poor girl was unconscious still.

I tended to her wounds and the nurse cleaned the rest of her body. She had two broken ribs, and hand prints on her neck, her wrists were broken, and she had a nasty cut on her head. I took pictures of the hand prints and gave them to the nurse. We took the picture and the rape kit to storage, we had to get her consent to run the kit and if she pressed charges she would need the pictures and x-rays.

I returned to her room after my shift.

I finally took the time to really look at her. She looked about four feet eleven inches tall. A petite body, with all the features of a woman.

Who was she? She was beautiful, even under the bruising. She smelled wonderfully too. But it was more than her looks, I felt…protective of her. Not to mention I was furious that she had been hurt.

I wish

I could have stopped this from happening to her.

.

**Chapter 2: Awake**

**CPOV**

I left the hospital after visiting hours were over. I didn't want anyone wondering why I was in my patient's room after hours.

I went home and changed my clothes. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were on a hunting trip. Esme, Alice and Rose were on a weekend shopping trip.

I went to hunt a couple deer, I didn't want to be tempted by my mystery patient.

As I hunted her face popped into my mind. I wanted to go back to her I wanted to protect her, take care of her.

What was happening to me? I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was in a tree beside her room. I sighed as I looked at her from a far. I was covered enough to not be spotted.

Her vitals seemed fine. She was still unconscious though, if she remained that way by tomorrow night she may slip into a coma.

I looked at my watch after an unknown amount of time, the sun was rising. It was time for me to run back home, get in my car and return to my love.

Wait! My love?

**BPOV**

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep….beep…

What is that?

What happened to me?

I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy.

I felt a cool hand on my forehead. It felt so calming that I relaxed under it. I heard a soothing voice near me.

"Please wake up…please…" the voice was saying softly as whoever it was ran their fingers through my hair.

I tried to open my eyes again. "That's it…slowly now," I followed instructions and when my eyes were fully open and everything became clear I realized I was in a hospital.

"You're in Forks General Hospital. I am your doctor, Carlisle Cullen." I looked at him and then I looked around the room, taking it in. It was a private room, a chair next to the bed, a couch under the window and a television. There was a door that was open, it lead to a bathroom. I looked back at the doctor. And as I raised my hand I saw it was bandaged from the wrist to my finger tips, making it look like gloves. I lifted my other hand and realized it too was bandaged in the same manner.

Suddenly it all came back to me, the accident, the plain, the cab, the rest stop, the cabbie…

I started crying, why had this happened to me?

The doctor stepped closer to me, I cringed back and he gave me a small smile. "You are safe here," he whispered

I looked at him, and for some reason my fear went away but I continued to cry.

He steeped closer, but I didn't cringe. He took slow small steps until he was right next to me. I flung myself into his chest. I pulled back and grabbed my stomach.

"Shh…it's okay. Two ribs are broken. The first thing I would like to know is your name. Then we can address some other issues. Please what is your name?" he asked as he lay me back onto the hospital bed gently.

I looked down at my hands as more tears fell. I motioned towards my throat and shook my head.

"Does your throat hurt to talk?" he gave me some water, which I drank but shook my head. I opened my mouth and motioned to something coming out of it and shook my head.

He leaned his head to one side, "You can't talk?" I nodded and motioned to my hands as more tears fell. "You use sign language?" I nodded again, "And you can't because your hands are bandaged?" I nodded again. "Your wrists are broken; they will be fine in a week and a half. I would remove the bandages but I can't. I wish I could. But if I do, it won't set correctly," He sounded heartbroken, I looked up at him and he looked it too.

I raised my hand to his cheek trying to show that I didn't want him to be sad. He looked into my eyes and took my hand placing a kiss on the bandage. He looked remorseful now, "I'm sorry but I need to ask you about what happened," I looked at him letting my fear show. "Don't worry angel, your safe here." I looked up at him and his words soothed me so.

"Would you like to press charges?" I nodded, "We took a rape kit, I will pass it on to the authorities. When your hands are better an officer will come take your statement."

**CPOV**

Charlie Swan, the chief of police knew sign language; he would be able to do it.

"Also would you like a pill, the day after pill?" I asked, her eyes widened, and more tears fell. I moved to hold her and she leaned into me. "Would you like to take it angel?"

She looked up at me and nodded.

I held her as she continued to cry. When she calmed down some I lay her back, "I will be right back."

She looked afraid to be alone. Tears came into her eyes.

I stepped back towards her, her doe like eyes pleading me to remain with her.

I could not walk away from her. I returned to her side and used the phone by her bed, "Please bring me the day after pill," _yes Dr. Cullen_ the nurse replied sadly and hung up. I followed suit and sat in the chair next to my girl.

Man, I really had to stop thinking like that, I may slip while speaking out loud.

The nurse walked in and gave me the pill. I turned toward my angel, "Do you have any allergies?"

She shook her head, I motioned for her to open her mouth. I placed the pill on her cute little rosy tongue, and lifted a cup with a straw to her lips. She drank a few gulps as she took the pill.

She yawned, then looked at me apologetically.

I chuckled, "Sleep angel"

She shook her head, showing me fear through her eyes again, "Please, I will stay right her with you. But you need to sleep. I will check you in the morning."

She looked at me, asking a silent question.

"I promise not to leave you."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Please Review!<strong>

**And as before 10 reviews = update in 1 week**

**I am looking for a beta for a story i am unsure about so let me know if your interested.**

**This update was early because the first Chapter was more of an intro.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.S. There was a problem with my flashdrive so there will be a slight delay with the next chapter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Angel

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Check out my new poll!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**CPOV**

I could not walk away from her. I returned to her side and used the phone by her bed, "Please bring me the day after pill," _yes Dr. Cullen_ the nurse replied sadly and hung up. I followed suit and sat in the chair next to my girl.

Man, I really had to stop thinking like that, I may slip while speaking out loud.

The nurse walked in and gave me the pill. I turned toward my angel, "Do you have any allergies?"

She shook her head, I motioned for her to open her mouth. I placed the pill on her cute little rosy tongue, and lifted a cup with a straw to her lips. She drank a few gulps as she took the pill.

I chuckled, "Sleep angel"

She shook her head, showing me fear through her eyes again, "Please, I will stay right her with you. But you need to sleep. I will check you in the morning."

She looked at me, asking a silent question.

"I promise not to leave you."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 3: **

**CPOV**

She slept restlessly throughout the night. I watched her and stayed by her bed.

When she awoke she seemed frightened at my presence. I moved to back away but that seemed to make it worse.

I stayed still until she calmed down.

I knew that now that she was awake we were supposed to do a more thorough examination. However I did not what her to associate anything painful or unpleasant with me.

"Angel, I need to check you over." I saw slight fear in her eyes, "Nobody will hurt you here. If you want a female doctor just nod your head." She shook her head franticly. "Do you wish for me to exam you?" she nodded now. "Are you sure Angel?" She nodded. "Alright then I will just call in a nurse. It is hospital policy for a nurse to be present when examining a woman." She looked afraid as I moved towards the door. "Do not fret my Angel I will not leave you I will just call a nurse over from the door."

I looked out into the hallway and spotted Maggie, an elderly woman who always helped me keep away the unwanted attention from other nurses. I called her over and she came over. She was already aware of the circumstance the young girl was in.

"She cannot speak so if she shakes her head then just let me know." I told her as she took a seat next to my Angel and began stroking her hair.

"Don't worry dear Dr. Cullen is the nicest guy around. He won't ever hurt you." Maggie said gently. It may have been my imagination but she might have emphasized the 'ever'.

I put on gloves and first checked her pulse, heartbeat and reflexes. Then I gently checked her scrapes and cuts. They were all healing well. I moved her feet so that they were bent at the knee and spread out on the bed.

"I am going to move your gown away now. If you want me to stop just motion to Maggie and she will let me know." She nodded with tears in her eyes.

I checked her quickly and gently. She was healing fine but would have some scar tissue for the rest of her life.

I noticed that there was swelling that should subside within a few days.

It seemed as though penetration was rougher than in most rape cases which can mean one of a few things… I shuffled that to the back of my mind.

I moved her gown back and closed her legs as I moved them so that they lay flat on the bed. "You did great," I said to my Angel. "Thank you Maggie."

She kissed my Angel's forehead. "You are very brave," she whispered before.

"Angel?" I asked as I threw away my gloves and returned to her side, "Are you over 18?" Please say yes I thought.

She nodded, still with tears in her eyes, I continued as a stroked her hair gently "Did… were…" I sighed, "I need to ask this for myself not as a part of the job you need not answer if you don't want to. But did he take…your virginity?"

She looked so broken as she nodded her head. I pulled her into a gentle but firm embrace.

She sobbed into my chest as I wished I could cry with her.

"I will protect you now Angel. No one will hurt you again. I will make sure you are happy and safe." I said as I kissed her hair and held her close, rocking her in my arms until she was asleep.

I held her through the night.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Well what do you think? Please Review!**

**And as before 10 reviews = update in 1 week**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonded

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay but i have been busy. Go to my profile to vote on my poll!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

She kissed my Angel's forehead. "You are very brave," she whispered.

"Angel?" I asked as I threw away my gloves and returned to her side, "Are you over 18?" Please say yes I thought.

She nodded, still with tears in her eyes, I continued as a stroked her hair gently "Did… were…" I sighed, "I need to ask this for myself not as a part of the job you need not answer if you don't want to. But did he take…your virginity?"

She looked so broken as she nodded her head. I pulled her into a gentle but firm embrace.

She sobbed into my chest as I wished I could cry with her.

"I will protect you now Angel. No one will hurt you again. I will make sure you are happy and safe." I said as I kissed her hair and held her close, rocking her in my arms until she was asleep.

I held her through the night.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bonded<strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 7: **For the next few days I remained with my Angel. The kids brought me clothes and left them with Maggie who would bring them to me and keep my Angel company while I showered and changed in the shower in her room. Afterwards Maggie would help her bathe, she was still very weak.

It had been six days since she had arrived at the hospital. Her wrists were healing very well, they could probably be unwrapped in another four days or so.

I signed to her when I could. But I had yet to find a way to figure out her name.

I was sitting next to her asking her as she looked up at me.

"Why are you here, in Forks?" she looked at me scrunching her forehead.

She made a square and then motioned to my clothes…hum. "your clothes?" she nodded making a square on the bed again. "You clothes…square…your bags?" she nodded.

I called Maggie and asked her to bring my Angel's personal effects.

She brought in the three bags with the help of another nurse.

My angel motioned to the smaller one. I got it and motioned to the different zippers.

When she nodded at the middle zipper I asked if it was okay to open it, she gave me a small smile and a 'duh' look.

I chuckled as I opened it and found pictures in the compartment. She motioned for the one on top with tears in her eyes.

She motioned at the woman then pointed to herself, then motioned her hands as if cradling a baby. She pointed to herself again then at the women in the photo.

"Your mother?" she nodded. Then motioned at the man with her mother, "Your father?" she shook her head, she pointed to my ring finger then at the man and her mother again, "They are married?" she looked sad, but nodded, "But he is not your father…so your step father?" again she nodded.

She moved her hands as if driving, "A car?" again she nodded, then she moved her right hand and left hand so that they collided making the car motion before and after, "Car collision?" she nodded then made the car motion, the collision and then she motioned up toward the ceiling...I looked at her confused. She motioned for me to help her stand. I helped her walk toward the window, holding her tightly but gently.

She made the car and collision motion again then motioned outside toward the sky. "They died," I whispered she nodded; "In a car accident?" again she nodded tears in her eyes. I held her close as I moved us back to the bed and lay her down.

"That is enough for today Angel. Sleep now."

I held her through the night. Maggie had tonight's shift so I had nothing to worry about.

I still can't believe she saw my feelings for my Angel at first glance.

My Angel moved her lips in her sleep…sleep talking…but she made no noise.

**Day 8**

The next day the kids came over. They wanted to meet her and let her know they wanted to be there for her too.

"Angel is it alright if my family comes in to meet you?" I asked gently after her lunch.

She looked pained but nodded, "Does something hurt?" she shook her head and looked away from me.

Did I do something wrong?

The kids came in at that moment "Hey dad" they chorused.

"Hey kids," I said looking up at them, "Angel this is my family. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Edward." She looked over at me suddenly, "What is it Angel?"

She pointed at her mom's picture then at the kids. She pointed at her step-father than at herself, repeating the motion with her mother, "There mother?" I guessed and she nodded. "Oh, I'm not married Angel. My kids are all adopted."

She smiled and looked down at her lap.

"So your name is Angel?" Emmett asked.

She looked up and shook her head then pointed at me.

I hadn't told them what happened to her, or that she couldn't talk…hum may not have been the right choice.

"Do you like to play charades?" Emmett continued.

She smiled as she looked up at me silently asking me to explain it to them.

"Sorry Angel." I kissed her hair and she blush d a deep red, I smiled as I looked up at my family, "She is mute, she can't talk. Usually she'd use sign language but her hands are bandaged. And her name isn't Angel…I um I never noticed I said that out loud." I finished looking down at her.

I spent so much time reminding myself not to slip and I had been doing it all along.

Edward rose at eye brow at me while Emmett, Jasper and Rose snickered. Alice and Esme just shook their heads at me.

"Why didn't you tell me I said that out loud?" I asked my Angel as she looked up at me once more.

She shrugged, but Jasper whispered at vampires speed, "She feels joy when you call her Angel."

I smiled down at her, "Did I offend you by calling you Angel?" she shook her head quickly and blushed. "Good, because you truly are one." She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Angel?" she shook her head and pushed my slightly. I was to strong and too heavy for her to actually move but I got the message.

I motioned for the kids to give us a minute.

"Do you believe that what happened to you changes who you are?" I asked gently sitting next to her bed

She nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Angel, what happened to you does not change you, you are a beautiful women who has enchanted my heart." I told her looking into her eyes.

She shook her head motioning to her body then to the trash can.

"NO!" I exclaimed making her jump slightly, "You are not trash, you are beautiful and one day I will show you just how beautiful you are. But you need to know that no other woman has ever made me feel this…this…protective before. You awaken the man in me, Angel. I will be truthful… when I found out what happened to you, what that bastard took from you I was enraged. I wish I could have protected you. I would give my life to have prevented this Angel." She shook her head and opened her arms, I stepped into them as she held me close to her.

I hugged her as she pulled back slightly and kissed me cheek looking up at me through her lashes. I leaned in and kissed her lips slightly. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling at her. She blushed as she curled into my embrace.

I kissed her forehead and went to call the kids back in.

We talked until visiting hours were over and they left for home.

I closed the blinds and as I turned to look back at my angel I realized she was looking at me. She motioned for me to come to her side, I complied with a smile. She looked at me before motioning for me to give her my hand, again I complied. Then she silently looked up at me motioning that she was going to sleep and asking if she could hold my hand.

I smiled and bent down to kiss her lips softly once more. I then settled myself into the chair next to her bed, letting her keep my hand captive.

I watched her sleep all night, thinking of a way to find out my Angel's name.

Her age…

Why she looking for her father…

What did she enjoy doing…

Could she love me…

How will she take me being a vampire…

WAIT was I really asking myself that?

I sighed as I let my mind go blank and focusing on my Angel, my beauty.

**Day 9 **

In the morning I decided that I wanted to see if something worked.

I made flashcards with numbers on pieces of paper and gave them to her.

I lay them on her bed.

"How old are you Angel?" I asked motioning to the numbers, she smiled and pointed at the number 2 and the number 0.

"20?" I asked

She nodded, dang even in human years I was quite a bit older than her.

She motioned to me and the numbers…

"My age?" I asked nervous, she nodded smiling at me. "I'm…umm, I'm 30" she looked at me with wide eyes. I looked down, she didn't want me anymore…

She tapped my shoulder, I looked up at her, she motioned to me then at the numbers 2 and 5…"25?" I was confused again.

She pointed to her eyes then at me then at the numbers again. "I look 25?" she nodded smiling and leaning up to kiss my lips.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled her gently so that my body was pressed with hers. She pulled back after a minute with fear in her eyes,

"A flash back?" I asked gently, and she nodded. I kissed her hair and pulled her into my embrace, "I will never hurt you Angel. I will protect you and I will keep you safe." I repeated the words until she fell asleep again.

**Day 10**

I worked on making flash cards with the alphabet. By 5 pm I had them all done. I had to work at human speed and help my Angel walk around every half hour so it took a long time.

I lay the letters out for her to point at and got another paper to write on.

She smiled as she kissed my cheek and then blushingly pointed at the letters: 'I'. 'S'. 'A'. 'B'. 'E'. 'L'. 'L'. 'A'.

"Isabella?" I asked she nodded frowning before pointing to the letters: 'B'. 'E'. 'L'. 'L'. 'A'.

"Bella?" she nodded.

I smiled at her as I kissed her cheek. "Thank you for letting me know your name. Your wrists should be fine by tomorrow night, I'll call the Chief of Police to come in the day after tomorrow." She smiled at me then pointed at her step-father. "Your father?" she nodded then saluted "is in the army?" she giggle silently and shook her head. She pointed to my mouth, what had I said… "Chief of Police?" she nodded, pointing to her step father and saluting again. "Your father is a policemen?" she nodded, "The Chief will know him!" again she nodded smiling a hundred watt smile.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pressing Charges

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter! ENJOY!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 10**

I worked on making flash cards with the alphabet. By 5 pm I had them all done. I had to work at human speed and help my Angel walk around every half hour so it took a long time.

I lay the letters out for her to point at and got another paper to write on.

She smiled as she kissed my cheek and then blushingly pointed at the letters: 'I'. 'S'. 'A'. 'B'. 'E'. 'L'. 'L'. 'A'.

"Isabella?" I asked she nodded frowning before pointing to the letters: 'B'. 'E'. 'L'. 'L'. 'A'.

"Bella?" she nodded.

I smiled at her as I kissed her cheek. "Thank you for letting me know your name. Your wrists should be fine by tomorrow night, I'll call the Chief of Police to come in the day after tomorrow." She smiled at me then pointed at her step-father. "Your father?" she nodded then saluted "is in the army?" she giggle silently and shook her head. She pointed to my mouth, what had I said… "Chief of Police?" she nodded, pointing to her step father and saluting again. "Your father is a policemen?" she nodded, "The Chief will know him!" again she nodded smiling a hundred watt smile.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Pressing Charges<strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 11:**

My Angel awoke at seven in the morning.

She looked at my hand that rested on hers. She smiled at me as she motioned to the bandages.

I chuckled, "A few more hours won't kill you Angel." She pouted her lip and my heart broke. "that is not fair Isabella" I said turning away.

She whimpered slightly and I immediately turned back she was clutching her lower stomach. "What is it Angel?"

She blushed and wouldn't look at me but motioned to her pelvis.

My brows furrowed, "It hurts?" she nodded.

"It shouldn't anymore, I mean it is natural for you to be sore especially since it was a forced entry and you were a virgin but…I will need to examine you…" she looked a little scared but nodded.

I called in Maggie and motioned for Bella to lie back, "I am going to examine you now, please let Maggie know if it is too much."

I checked her and found that a nasty tear had become infected. I cover her and asked Maggie for antibiotics. I threw a way my gloves and walked to my Angel's side.

"You have an infection it should clear up in a couple days. Until then a hot water bottle will help." I said as I stroked her cheek.

She looked a little afraid, "Don't worry it is common for this to happen. We checked for STD's when you came in but it will be necessary to check again every three months for a year. Just to make sure." She nodded as she opened her arms silently asking for a hug. I pulled her into my embrace as Maggie came back.

I mouthed a silent thanks and gave the antibiotics to Bella along with some water.

I kissed her forehead as I pulled new bandages out of the bottom cupboard.

She looked at me with an expression so sad that I was instantly at her side. "What is it Angel?"

She pointed at the bandages, "Oh, no your wrists still need to heal but they are well enough that you can move your fingers now. Only your wrists will be bandaged. You are free to communicate." I explained with a smile.

She smiled at me as I chuckled and began removing the bandages she currently had.

I wrapped her wrists tightly and motioned for her to sign.

(**Author's Note: **_**Italics **_**= sign language)**

_Hello my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella. _

"Well I must say it is a pleasure to formally meet you Angel. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle," I responded.

_Carlisle, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I have no idea what I would have done without you… _She continued.

"No Angel, I thank the heavens that I was on shift when you came in. Like I said before I am here to stay. I will protect you and stand by your side until you order me away," I said my voice thick.

_Well then get comfy doc. Because I don't think I can order you anywhere other than my side, _She smiled at me through her eye lashes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Angel." I replied hugging her.

She leaned up to kiss me but winced, "try not to put pressure on your pelvis," I whispered as I pushed her down, leaning in for the kiss I knew she wanted.

We kissed slowly and lovingly until she had to breathe. I kissed down her jaw to her neck before pulling away.

I looked up at the clock it was already 9 pm.

"Sleep love," she blushed but snuggled into my side.

I chuckled lightly as I moved onto her bed.

She ended up moving on top of me around midnight, but she looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to move her.

**Day 12**

At seven sharp my Angel began to stir.

"Hey there" I whispered as she looked up at me from my chest. She blushed a deep reed before signing, _I'm so sorry. What must you think…_

A sadness filled her eyes, I lifted her chin "Isabella," she looked up into my eyes, "I think you are a beautiful women who knows what her man needs. It felt wonderful having you in my arms, on my chest all night long. I feel so deeply for you my Angel" I nuzzled her neck as I slipped out from underneath her. I kissed her as I placed the hot water bottle on her pelvis. She blushed.

I kissed her forehead as I covered her body. "If you would like to change into regular clothes I believe it would be okay."

_Really, oh that would be great. _She paused, _Could you help me?_

"Me? Are you sure? I mean if you trust me that way it would mean a lot but I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I said knowing I had to say it.

_I trust you with my life Carlisle. After what happened to me, when you first came near me you showed me all men aren't bad. You made me unafraid. I don't know what would have become of me if you hadn't been there…here for me. Please help me change._

I nodded as I got her a suit case which I knew held clothes. "What would you like to wear?"

_Some yoga pants and a tee-shirt please._

I got a pair of black yoga pants with a flower design, a red tee-shirt, and some panties and a bra for her.

I helped her up and locked the door so no one could come in.

I helped her with her change her panties while keeping her gown on.

Then she held onto my shoulders as I slipped her yoga pants on.

I moved behind her and held her waist as she slipped her bra over her chest. I clipped it in the back kissing her neck lightly.

She blushed and I realized her blush went down to her chest.

She put her hands up and I slipped her tee-shirt over her head.

Once she was dressed she kissed my lips softly.

_Thank you Carlisle._

_Your Welcome_, I signed back.

There was a knock on the door. I helped her sit on the couch before opening it.

"Chief how have you been?" I asked letting him in.

"Good thanks," he replied before we both turned toward Bella who was looking very pale.

"Angel!" I exclaimed dropping to my knees beside her.

"Bella?" the Chief whispered behind me.

I turned to look at him, "You know her?"

He nodded then began signing , _She is my daughter. What_ he paused looked at me and then my hands which held her's "What the hell is going on?" Oh man! Charlie was pissed.

Worse part is he knew what I was…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Check out my poll!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy!

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Her is the next chapter…like I promised! Check out my poll!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 12**

Once she was dress she kissed my lips softly.

_Thank you Carlisle._

_Your Welcome_, I signed back.

There was a knock on the door. I helped her sit on the couch before opening it.

"Chief how have you been?" I asked letting him in.

"Good thanks," he replied before we both turned toward Bella who was looking very pale.

"Angel!" I exclaimed dropping to my knees beside her.

"Bella?" the Chief whispered behind me.

I turned to look at him, "You know her?"

He nodded then began signing , _She is my daughter. What_ he paused looked at me and then my hands which held her's "What the hell is going on?" Oh man! Charlie was pissed.

Worse part is he knew what I was…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Daddy!<strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 12 continued**

My Angel turned to look from me to her father, who was now fuming.

_I thought you said you were friends with the Chief…_She signed with a frown.

"I am…or maybe was… until he saw me with his baby girl." I said in a soft voice.

She looked at her father again, _You can't be mad at him for taking care of me. He saved me! He has been so good to me daddy. If it weren't for him I don't know how I would feel about you or any other man being in this room with me right now._ She had tears running down her cheeks. _I love him. Please don't ruin your friendship over me._

I got a tissue and cleaned away her tears. I could fell Charlie's eyes on me analyzing my movements. _I love you too Angel. _ I signed back before kissing her lips gently.

"Would you like some time alone with your father?" I asked when I pulled back

Her grip on my hand doubled and her eyes plead with me. She may not be afraid of men with me by her but for her to be alone with a man other than myself and not fell threatened would take time. "Fret not my love, I shall remain." I said kissing our intertwined hands.

She looked back over at her father, _I guess you want to know what is going on? _

He nodded "Please…" he said and signed at the same time.

She looked up at me, I nodded encouraging her. She looked so afraid.

_Renee and Phil had a car accident. They are dead. I had no one left so I packed up what I could and I decided to come looking for you. I got to the airport on … _she turned to me, _how long ago has it been?_

I smiled sadly, "Today is day 12 of your time here in Forks."

She nodded, _12 days ago I arrived in Seattle and I got a cab. I wrote Forks Police Department on a piece of paper and handed it to him, he nodded and began driving. After the city limit he pulled into the rest stop, I tried asking what was going on, I tried to fight, I really did…_She was signing franticly. I got her hand in mine stopping her, the tears that had welled up finally fell.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed, lying her down gently.

"Take a nap, you can finish your story after that." I saw her about to fight me on it, "That's a doctor's order Bella." She sighed and nodded taking my hand in both of hers.

Charlie's jaw saw clenched as he began to sign _She was raped wasn't she._ I nodded sadly as I stroked her hair with my free hand. _It happened 12 days ago. _Again I nodded. _Why did I only find out today? _

I sighed whispering the answer, "Her hands were wrapped until yesterday to make sure her wrists set correctly. She had been in a lot of pain I only found out her name two days ago."

He looked shocked, _Her purse?_

"Stolen" I whispered.

He shook his head, _Does she know what you are? _I shook my head. _Are you going to tell her? _

I looked up at him pleading, "I love her"

He huffed; _Hurt her and I'll burn you into ashes._

I smiled, "I'll never hurt my Angel."

_Does she know how old you are supposed to be? _I nodded, _What does she think about you supposedly being 35?_

I looked down at her, "I couldn't lie to her, she knows I'm 30, just not that I always will be"

_Did you do a rape kit? _I nodded, _Pictures and x-rays too? _Again I nodded.

He sighed then made himself comfy on the couch.

We both stared at the girl before us.

After 45 minutes Bella began to stir. She looked up at me before turning to look for her father. Her entire face lit up as she saw him looking at her with a smile.

_Can I finish my story now? _She asked looking at my with a pout.

"You don't play fair Angel but yes I believe you should finish your story." I said laughing lightly.

She smiled at me before turning to look at her father again. _He got into the back seat with me and I tried banging on the windows and hitting him but he got mad and began hitting me, the last thing I remember is him choking me and banging my head against the window. The next thing I know I have a god asking me to wake up._

Her eyes bulged as she turned red, her father began laughing, while I looked at her shocked.

"A god?" I asked as she tried to hide her face, "Well it is only suitable for a god to be in the presence of an Angel."

Charlie laughed more as Bella looked up at me still embarrassed. I kissed her cheek quickly.

"Bella, I am glad that you are alive. I understand what you said earlier about Carlisle. I don't like the age difference but I will deal with it. As long as you are happy so am I. I need to go get the kit to forensics and take the pictures and x-rays into evidence." He looked at Bella and his face broke, "Don't worry Bell I'll be back when my shift is over."

_Promise? _She signed as she opened her arms for a hug.

"Promise Bell." He said and signed before hugging her and kissing her forehead.

- - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - -

It was long into the night when Bella finally relented to sleep.

She had tried to wait up for Charlie but he hadn't showed.

At almost 1 am he finally came into the room and almost flinched at my glare.

"You could have called!" I hissed.

_Why? _He looked so confused.

"Because, she was up until 11:50 trying to wait for you. She needs her rest right now and needs you and me to be here for her." I said still half hissing.

He looked shocked, _I had to fill in for my deputy…I … I have never had to report back to anyone. If I would have known I would have called Carlisle, honestly. It won't happen again. And I will apologize in the morning._

I looked at him and nodded returning my gaze to my Angel.

I know Charlie was surprised with my behavior but he had made my Angel sad, though she tried to hide it from me.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Update in 1 week if 10 reviews!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to apologize for the delay but ironically this was the last chapter that had to be fixed after some technical difficulties and I had not been able to do so. I have finally rewritten it. <strong>

**Also I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their alerts or favorites. **

**Please check out my poll I will be closing it in a few weeks!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 12 continued **

It was long into the night when Bella finally relented to sleep.

She had tried to wait up for Charlie but he hadn't showed.

At almost 1 am he finally came into the room and almost flinched at my glare.

"You could have called!" I hissed.

_Why? _He looked so confused.

"Because, she was up until 11:50 trying to wait for you. She needs her rest right now and needs you and me to be here for her." I said still half hissing.

He looked shocked, _I had to fill in for my deputy…I … I have never had to report back to anyone. If I would have known I would have called Carlisle, honestly. It won't happen again. And I will apologize in the morning._

I looked at him and nodded returning my gaze to my Angel.

I know Charlie was surprised with my behavior but he had made my Angel sad, though she tried to hide it from me.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 13**

When my Angel woke up she looked conspicuously around the room…I knew she was looking for Charlie who looked miserable.

"_Baby, I am so sorry please forgive me. _I have never had anyone to go home to. I have never had anyone to check in with. I am so sorry I didn't call you last night. I just had to fill in for one of my deputies." Charlie said and signed in frenzy.

Bella looked conflicted, "_I was worried about you."_

Charlie stood to stand next o her, "Bella I am so very sorry. I… I have never had anyone to check in with. I have always been alone. After your mother and I divorced and took you … I never got over it honey. I work too much and I just… I…"

My Angel took pity on him, "_Daddy… I understand but next time please call." _

He nodded as she opened her arms asking for a hug.

She hugged her father tightly wincing slightly as she moved.

I frowned, she shouldn't be feeling too much pain anymore.

"Angel, are you hurting?" I asked moving to stand next to her.

Her eyes welled with tears and she nodded.

"Charlie may I ask you to step out of the room for a second?" I asked

He looked confused but complied.

I filled her hot water bottle and set it back on her pelvis. She winced at the heat but then relaxed almost immediately.

I covered her body and kissed her temple before calling her father back into the room.

We watched her sleep for most of the day.

**Day 14**

When my Bella awoke I decided to change her hot water bottle since it had long ago cooled. Charlie was going to work for a few hours before returning at noon.

"Angel, my family would like to come and visit is that all right?" I asked after she had eaten breakfast.

She nodded happily.

We chatted about everything and anything just getting to know each other, I never lied to her but I tried to keep things as normal as I could.

Soon Charlie was walking in the door, followed by my children.

Esme, Alice and Rose were beaming.

"Okay so we thought that we could give Bella a makeover. Mostly just to make her feel better while being here in the hospital.

The guys groaned as Charlie and I eyed Bella, whose face had lit up like a Christmas tree.

Then before anyone could say or sign anything else Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie and I were being pushed out the door.

We all heard the click of the lock being turned.

Charlie and I got some chairs and sat outside the door. Jasper Emmett and Edward looked at us.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

They just shook their heads keeping their comments to themselves.

We waited outside the room for two hours before we were allowed back in and I knew I looked like an idiot as I froze in the door way.

They had curled her long mahogany hair into curls that framed her face and fell down her back. Her make-up was light but what made me freeze was her smile. She looked so happy. Charlie motioned for one of the boys to push me forward making me stumble.

My Angel giggled silently.

_You look even more amazing Angel._ I signed, _You are a true vision. _I pulled her into my embrace gently and kissed her slowly and sensually. She began playing with the hair on my neck and I purred.

She pulled back and looked up at me…

Shit!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**This story is getting close to the end. I am unsure about a sequel but for now there are about 4 or 5 chapters left. **

**10 Reviews =Update in one week **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	8. Chapter 8: How

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter! <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 14**

Charlie and I got some chairs and sat outside the room. Jasper Emmett and Edward looked at us.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

They just shook their heads keeping their comments to themselves.

We waited outside the room for two hours before we were allowed back in and I knew I looked like an idiot as I froze in the door way.

They had curled her long mahogany hair into curls that framed her face and fell down her back. Her make-up was light but what made me freeze was her smile. She looked so happy. Charlie motioned for one of the boys to push me forward making me stumble.

My Angel giggled silently.

_You look even more amazing Angel._ I signed, _You are a true vision. _I pulled her into my embrace gently and kissed her slowly and sensually. She began playing with the hair on my neck and I purred.

She pulled back and looked up at me…

Shit!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: How?<strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 14 cont.**

My family and Charlie froze.

I felt myself become the statue that I was.

_Carlisle…did…did you just purr?_

I motioned for everyone to leave us.

"I need to talk to Bella alone." I said as she gave me a questioning look.

Everyone left except for Charlie who began signing, _Hear him out. Please know that I know what he is about to tell you and have allowed him near you. He is a good man. Trust in him._

She nodded looking confused, _I trust Carlisle with my life._

Charlie left giving me a nod.

"Bella…I …yes I purred." I said sitting next to her bed.

_Why…How?_

"I purred because it felt really nice to have your fingers in my hair. No one has ever done that before." I said slowly trying to get her to understand, I closed my eyes knowing rejection was around the corner. Then I felt her fingers in my hair again.

I had to whimper.

She continued to run her fingers through my hair. I leaned forward allowing her better access.

"I purr and whimper because I am different." I began again. She took one of my hands so that it covered one of hers. _I know your different._ I shook my head and whimpered, "No you don't know how different I am. My dear Angel I am a monster. I wished our time together could have been longer for I have no idea what will become of me once you order me away." She continued moving her hand in my hair trying to sooth me. I paused letting the motions relax me, I purred again much to her content.

"Isabella, what have you noticed about me…that's different?" I asked gently.

_Your cold, but warm. Your skin seems hard but feels like silk on my arms. Your eyes have changed color since I first met you. You don't eat much. Your handsome and a single father. _'Yes Angel all of that is true to you but love I am a monster. I am cold because I am dead. Warm because you warm my soul. My skin is all but impenetrable. Though smooth. When I have gone too long without feeding my eyes become darker. I never eat food. And yes I am handsome and single and the others look towards me as if I was their father but I am not._"_ She looked up at me scrunching her nose.

_But you love me, so I don't care. I love you for who and what you are whatever it may be._

"Angel it warms my heart to hear that but you must know that I am.." I paused looking into her eyes as I spoke, "Love I am a vampire."

She continued to look into my eyes, she pulled her hand out of my hair, I couldn't help but whimper. She placed her hand on my cheek, caressing me gently. Using her free hand she signed.

_You are a vampire._ I nodded. _You won't hurt me._

"Never my Angel" I said firmly.

_Then what is the problem honey?_

"You …but what do I eat?" I asked surprised at how easy she was taking this.

_I don't know but I know you only do whatever you do to sustain yourself and would never eat me so who am I to judge you. I eat meat. That meat comes from animals who have souls and were once alive._

I couldn't help it I leaned in and kissed passionately. I started moving to hover over her but I felt her tense slightly so I pulled back. "I love you Isabella, my Angel."

_I love you to Carlisle._

"Just to let you know I am a vegetarian vampire. Me and the others we don't follow the normal diet. We refuse to drink from humans so we sustain ourselves with animal blood." I explained holding her in my embrace as she began to run her hands through my hair again.

I purred from happiness, loving the feeling as much as the smile that it brought onto my Angel's face.

I heard the others enter but I remained with my love in my arms, purring for her.

"Dang he really built those up huh?" Emmett blurted after I had been purring for ten minutes straight.

I hissed turning abruptly to face him; I did not like being interrupted. Everyone stared at me as crouched in front of Bella blocking her from view.

I felt a warm familiar hand on my lower back, I purred at the feeling and stood up facing my Angel once more.

I looked at her sadly as she pulled her hand back, _Be nice to them, and don't be mean. Apologize, NOW!_ She was signing with a lot of emotion on her face.

I heard Charlie snicker. Bella turned to glare at him and he suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"I'm sorry for my behavior and for hissing like I did. I feel very protective and did not like being interrupted." I said looking at my kids and Charlie.

They all forgave me, and as I turned back toward Bella, she gave me a smile, _Now, what did Emmett mean with you really built those up? _

"Oh the purrs. You see a vampire only purrs when they are extremely pleased, or comfortable. Usually…um…a vampire usually only purrs for their …um…mate." I was stuttering like there was no tomorrow.

But the smile that came onto her face calmed me immediately, _Are you saying I am your mate?_

"Um, well" I huffed, "This is harder than telling you I'm a vampire. Well you see a vampire only falls in love once. When a vampire falls in love it is called bonding. When a vampire bonds with another vampire or in my case with a human they become mated. Of course to finish the bonding or um mating…the couple must umm…consummate their union." Charlie was red to the point he was almost purple and Bella had a very beautiful blush covering her.

She got my hands and covered hers with them, _So no one see what I am about to say_ _in front of my father._ I stopped her hands.

Switching mine with hers. _You should know Alice sees the future, Edward reads minds but can't read yours, and Jasper has mood control._

She switched our hands. _It's okay if they hear in your mind, feel in our emotions, or see in the future but I don't want my dad to know. _I nodded for her to continue. _I would love to be your mate Carlisle. I would have loved for you to have been my first and only. I am sorry that I could not conserve myself for you. I truly love you._

I pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "I don't care about that love. Like I have told you I wish I could have protected you but I can now and I will always. And the reason that my purrs have as Emmett put it built ups is because I am three hundred years old Bella. I have been alone for a long time."

She yawned loudly. I chuckled and removed the hot water bottle and shot a look at Emmett before he could comment. The kids didn't know she had been assaulted.

"Sleep Angel, I will be here when you awake." I whispered into her ear.

Then looking at Edward I thought: "Please find an animal to drain and bring me a thermoses or two of its blood. I can't leave her." He nodded and left with the others.

I knew we would have to explain to them what happened to my Angel but I knew that would have to be done in the privacy of our home. The boys and Rosalie will most likely lose their temper and Bella will need to feel safe when they do. Not to mention we can't have holes in the walls at the hospital.

Edward returned a few hours later giving me the thermoses and then looking over at Bella.

"What happened to her?" he whispered, I had been blocking my mind to him.

"When she is released we will tell you kids, when you're all together." I whispered back taking a sip of the blood, quenching my thirst.

"Is it safe for you to feed with her in your arms?" he asked looking on edge.

I nodded, "I could never hurt my Angel. She is everything to me."

He smiled at me before leaving, at the door he turned to face me, "Whatever it is that happened, know that the family stands behind you and her in whatever decisions you make. I believe we have already started seeing her as the Alpha Female of our coven, like we see you as the Alpha Male." I nodded as I took another drink savoring the deer blood.

I finished one thermos leaving the other for the morning.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**10 reviews = update in one week**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	9. Chapter 9 Discharged

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: over the next few days I will update quickly if I get reviews. <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 14 cont.**

Edward returned a few hours later giving me the thermoses and then looking over at Bella.

"What happened to her?" he whispered, I had been blocking my mind to him.

"When she is released we will tell you kids, when you're all together." I whispered back taking a sip of the blood, quenching my thirst.

"Is it safe for you to feed with her in your arms?" he asked looking on edge.

I nodded, "I could never hurt my Angel. She is everything to me."

He smiled at me before leaving, at the door he turned to face me, "Whatever it is that happened, know that the family stands behind you and her in whatever decisions you make. I believe we have already started seeing her as the Alpha Female Vampire of our coven, like we see you as the Alpha Male Vampire." I nodded as I took another drink savoring the deer blood.

I finished one thermos leaving the other for the morning.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Discharged<strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 15**

Early the next morning my Angel awoke and snuggled into me.

_Hi Carlisle_. She signed.

"Hello my Angel. Are you feeling better today?" I asked as I ran my hand through her hair.

She nodded, _I am still a little sore, but it doesn't even hurt to move anymore!_

I smiled and hugged her, "That is good"

She looked over my shoulder, _What's in the thermoses? _

"Um, I was thirsty but I didn't want to leave you so I asked Edward to bring me some blood." I answered cautiously.

She smiled, _I'm glad_ _you trust me like that_.

"I think you are ready to go home then." I said happily.

She looked hesitant, _I don't want to leave you_.

"Good, because Carlisle has offered to let us stay with him." Charlie said as he entered the room

I smiled finally hearing the answer to the question I had asked almost a week ago.

She smiled up at me, "I knew I would want to keep you so, but I did not want to separate you from your father. I know that he is the reason why you came to Forks in the first place."

She nodded thinking for a few minutes before answering; _I think I need to tell your kids about what happened to me. Even if they hate me for it. _

"They will not hate you my Angel. They will only love you more." I kissed her gently and nuzzled into her hair. "I am going to start processing your papers and I'll be right back."

After getting a nurse to start the paper work I returned to my Angel's room.

The kids were just arriving when I entered the room.

"Guess what kids?" I asked moving to hug my Angel.

"You did the dirty?" Emmett shouted.

Charlie glared, Bella froze, and I growled.

Edward's eyes flashed in furry, he knew…

"Keep your mouth and mind out of the gutter," Charlie grumbled.

The kids were all confused.

"I am taking Bella home today. In 3 hours we will be opening the front door. I want the house cleaned from top to bottom. Every surface flat vertical and horizontal needs to be disinfected. I am not naïve or stupid. I know that the six of you have been taking advantage of the fact that I am not home. I don't want to see or smell any bodily fluids anywhere in the house. Am I understood?"

The kids looked slightly panicked.

"You also need to stalk the kitchen, cut the grass, and fix ant damage. Go."

They all yelled out good bye and ran out of the room.

"Don't worry love, the house will be ready when you arrive." I kissed her temple and hugged her as Charlie laughed at my kids antics.

The nurse who I had spoken to knocked on the door and let us know that the discharge papers would be ready soon.

I helped my Angel shower and change clothes. She was still pretty weak.

As we finished I smiled as I picked her up. I carried her through the hospital hallway down to the elevator and through the lobby. I got some looks but I ignored them.

When we got to my car I saw Charlie waiting by the passenger's side door. He opened it for me so I could place Bella inside.

We drove to my house, now our house, at the speed limit so Charlie could keep up and so that Bella wouldn't be jostled so much.

When we arrived at the house I could hear the kids running around frantic. As I opened my door Charlie got out of his car. "You kids better be done by the time Charlie opens that door for me…" I called out and heard then hurry more.

As Charlie opened the door they all ran into the living room. I walked in after him with my Angel in my arms, "Welcome home Angel." I said as I sat us down on the couch.

_I believe it is time you kids know why I was in the hospital. _She signed as she motioned for everyone to sit.

Charlie sat beside me so she could rest her feet on his lap.

"Bella said that she believes it is time you kids know why she was in the hospital," I said aloud as they all sat around us.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**20 reviews= update in 4 days**

**15 reviews = update in 6 days **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	10. Chapter 10: Temper

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter. I must inform you this is the second to last chapter. <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 15**

I smiled as I picked her up. I carried her through the hospital hallway down to the elevator and through the lobby. I got some looks but I ignored them.

When we got to my car I saw Charlie waiting by the passenger's side door. He opened it for me so I could place Bella inside.

We drove to my house, now our house, at the speed limit so Charlie could keep up and so that Bella wouldn't be jostled so much.

When we arrived at the house I could hear the kids running around frantic. As I opened my door Charlie got out of his car. "You kids better be done by the time Charlie opens that door for me…" I called out and heard then hurry more.

As Charlie opened the door they all ran into the living room. I walked in after him with my Angel in my arms, "Welcome home Angel." I said as I sat us down on the couch.

_I believe it is time you kids know why I was in the hospital. _She signed as she motioned for everyone to sit.

Charlie sat beside me so she could rest her feet on his lap.

"Bella said that she believes it is time you kids know why she was in the hospital," I said aloud as they all sat around us.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Temper<strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 15 continued**

Edward tensed, Jasper looked confused and Alice looked heartbroken.

"I need to remind you all that Bella and Charlie are breakable, so watch your tempers. If you believe you are about to lose it don't bother with doors go through the wall. But if you hurt my Angel you will have hell to pay." I had never threatened my own children and even Charlie looked surprised.

They all nodded, "Bella was in the hospital because she was raped and beaten on her way into town." They all erupted into menacing growls. "She has recovered well but still need t be on bed rest for two more days. She needs to eat well and take her medication." They were all holding each other back. "In time she will be fine and right now she is coping well but we all must help her re-acclimate to her life."

"Who hurt her?" Emmett rumbled.

"We don't know but when we find out you all will remain here and let Charlie do his job." My voice was firm, "You will not kill the bastard who dared touch my Angel. You are better than that." I growled in a deep voice.

"Why do we have to stay?" Rose exclaimed

_Because I want you too._ Bella signed.

"She wants you all to stay as well." I translated.

Jasper roared and was through the window as I finished speaking. Alice went after him.

Emmett punched the wall behind him.

Rose broke the television.

Esme sobbed into Edwards arms as he tried to contain himself.

My Angel was shaking in my arms.

"STOP!" I said firmly. Rose, Esme, Emmett and Edward turned to look at me, "Angel they are not mad at you. Please my love, please they are not mad at you…" I was whimpering trying to get her to calm down, but I was so distressed. Charlie was trying to calm her as well knowing that the kids were angry at the jackass who hurt her.

I saw the kids understand.

"We aren't mad at you Bella! …"

"Were sorry we lost it really! …"

"We hate him not you…"

I hissed, making them stop yelling out. "Baby please calm down, I'm right here. Remember I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you. Please Angel breathe for me…match your breathing to mine."

The kids and Charlie stared at us as she curled into my chest and I wrapped my body around hers, rocking us soothingly as she matched my breathing.

At 6 feet 7 inches I was almost two feet longer than her. She fit perfectly in me.

After a few minutes she calmed down and began calming my whimpers.

She snuggled into me more but relaxed her hold. I moved so she was curled on my lap but I didn't relax my hold on her. I needed her close. I hated seeing her in pain and I knew she was still hurting from the attack.

When we were both calmed I looked up towards my kids only to kind Jasper and Alice back. I looked over toward Charlie who gave me a nod of approval. I rubbed my Angels back soothingly as I sighed and began to talk.

"Angel, the reason the kids reacted like they did is because Rosalie went through something similar but with multiple men and she died from it." I said lightly.

Her face shot up to look at Rose.

"I wasn't hurt as bad as you were, but it was more than one guy and they left me out in the snow. They never did the dead, just molested me mostly." Rose said quietly.

"I promised to protect as many women as I could," Emmett added holding Rose close to his side.

_So you guys aren't mad that I let that happen to me? _Bella signed.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat. "You did not let anything happen to you. You fought back and were probably left for dead!" she looked at me and moved her hands into my hair calming me. I whimpered and purred simultaneously. "Sorry, but you didn't let anything happen to you." I repeated calmer.

She signed dramatically and shrugged.

"He is right, you did nothing to deserve this. You are a wonderful soul. I can feel the waves of kindness flow off of you even when you are upset." Jasper said looking calmer than the others.

"Why didn't I see it?" Alice whispered.

"Because the choice wasn't made, it just … happened," Edward responded.

"Bell, they are right you know. You did nothing to deserve what happened to you. I need you to remember that." Charlie added. "Now do you understand that Isabella?"

_Yes I was just upset, I thought they hated me. But I already love them all so much._ Bella signed as I translated for the kids.

"Okay, in that case you need your rest now. Carlisle I trust you will care for my girl?" I nodded, "All right you get her to bed and I'll tell the kids how to cook her some dinner and begin teaching them sign language. They are vampires they should know by now."

I picked up my Angel and as she snuggled into me I purred for her. I took her into my bedroom and lay her down on my prop bed, she wouldn't let me go signing that she wanted me to hold her through the night. I purred for her as I told her I was going to help her change into pajamas then we were both going to snuggle under the covers and I would watch over her through the night.

She nodded but told me to stay in sight because she was still felling pretty shaken up.

I complied as I helped her change, keeping my touches to a minimum and always lightly.

She never flinched at my touch but didn't encourage skin to skin contact either.

Once she was changed I quickly changed into my pajama bottoms and shirt.

She was blushing as I caught her staring at me, I chuckled lightly as I winked at her. She opened her arms inviting me into them once more.

I lay on my side as she curled into a ball resting her head against my stomach. I curled my body around hers making it so that my head rested on top of her side. To a human this would be uncomfortable, but for me it was so natural.

I purred for my Angel as she fell into a wonderful sleep.

- - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - -

**Day 16**

My Angel slept soundly through the night.

She woke up at 8 am.

She snuggled into me more as she tried to get more sleep.

I chuckled as I moved to lye straight and pulled her up so that her face was in the crook of my neck. She sighed and closed her eyes again in contempt.

"Angel you need to eat," I said rubbing her back.

She groaned and signed against my chest, "_I'm not hungry." _

I sighed, "Angel you have to eat to take your medication and because you need the nourishment. Please Angel let me carry you down stairs and get you some food. Please baby?" I was whimpering now.

She huffed and looked up at me, _"You don't play fair." _

"No I don't but that is because I love you" I said happily.

She giggled silently before signing back, "_I love you too Carlisle."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**20 reviews = update in 3 days**

**15 reviews = update in 5 days**

**10 reviews = update in 10 days **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the final chapter.<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 16**

My Angel slept soundly through the night.

She woke up at 8 am.

She snuggled into me more as she tried to get more sleep.

I chuckled as I moved to lye straight and pulled her up so that her face was in the crook of my neck. She sighed and closed her eyes again in contempt.

"Angel you need to eat," I said rubbing her back.

She groaned and signed against my chest, "_I'm not hungry." _

I sighed, "Angel you have to eat to take your medication and because you need the nourishment. Please Angel let me carry you down stairs and get you some food. Please baby?" I was whimpering now.

She huffed and looked up at me, _"You don't play fair." _

"No I don't but that is because I love you" I said happily.

She giggled silently before signing back, "_I love you too Carlisle."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**CPOV**

**Day 16 continued**

Throughout the day my Angel was quite reserved.

Finally she opened up to the everyone and began to interact with the family.

We spoke about changing her, but decided that she needed to figure out her life first.

Charlie has decided not to join his daughter and us in the immortal life.

- - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - -

I did everything she need and wanted me to do.

She was now comfortable with her father, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

Her progress was amazing.

Jasper was going to begin her therapy whenever she was ready and when he knew sign well enough.

She was my Angel and I always reminded her how much I loved her.

- - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - -

**Day 20 **

My Angel had been doing well. Jasper had started talking with her daily about everything that happened and also about how hard life had been for her as a child.

Her wrists were still broken but would heel fully within the month. She was able to use her hands to sign though. All the swelling had gone down and the infection was almost gone.

I spent as much time with her as I possibly could. She was still very dependent on me but was now getting back to normalcy. She changed her own clothes half the time and she was beginning to have a new light in her eyes. She smiled a little brighter every day.

Soon I would probably need to go back to work but I really did not want or truly need to.

Today I was taking my Angel out for a walk to the river that runs a few miles from the house. The kids would meet us there to play some baseball while we watched.

Charlie said he would join us after he got off of work.

**Years later:**

Charlie had passed while in the job almost 2 years ago. Today I was finally going to change my Angel. She was excited to get her voice back and decided that she wanted to donate money so underprivileged children could learn sign language and also to give awareness courses for parents who did not want to learn to sign for their children.

The kids had come to see her as a mother and watched out for her.

We had moved from Forks to a house in Canada away from civilization and plenty of wild life.

I kissed my Angel one last time before pressing my lips to her neck and letting my venom flow into her veins.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**I don't know if I will be doing a sequel but this seemed like a good place to end it. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


End file.
